historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der vierte Teil
Das vierte Kapitel... 4.1 Willkommen in den dämonischen Sümpfen! "Geben die denn nie auf?!", keuchte Brax, der alles gab um noch eine Rüstung für Sepp zu sein. "Ich fürchte, solange wir noch nicht in den Sümpfen sind nicht!", gab James zur Antwort. "Dann heißt es wohl: Weiterschwimmen...", stöhnte Sepp müde. Seit nicht mal einer Viertelstunde treiben die Wasserprofis unsere Drei Freunde über einen der östlichen Flussarme aus dem See, doch die schlaflose Nacht und der zermürbende Kampf gegen General Maestro hatte stark an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Doch endlich änderte sich das Wasser. Es wurde trüb und grünlich, an der Oberfläche trieben schon erste Algenteppiche. Im allgemeinen konnte man sagen, dass die Wasserqualität sich rapide verschlechterte. Als dies die Wasserprofis bemerkten drehten sie ab und Sepp, James und Brax konnte erleichtert aufatmen. "Gehen wir lieber an Land!", schlug James vor. Dieser Vorschlag wurde gern angenohmen. Zum einen weil die Wirkung der Beere bald nachlies und zum anderen weil das Wasser nun kaum dazu einlud weiter in ihm zu verweilen. Erschöpft krochen sie ans Ufer. Brax fiel wie ein reifer Apfel von Sepp ab und ließ sich seine allergische Reaktion ein letzes Mal behandeln. Ein letzes Mal sahen die Drei auch noch zurück zum See: Silbrig, nah und doch so fern schon, schimmerte er sie an. Dichte Wolken, die nur noch vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen durchließen, waren aufgekommen und tauchten die Welt schon in aller Frühe in ein seltsames Zwielicht. Und dann sahen sie nach vorn und wurden von einer wenig einladenden Landschaft empfangen: Der Boden war ein Flickenteppich aus Schlamm, Wasser und Morast. Auf (scheinbar) festerem Grund wuchs auch ein dichter Moos- und Grasteppich. Vereinzelt ragten auch dürre Büsche und knorrige Birken wie karg belaubte Knochen in den düsteren Himmel, während buschige Trauerweiden ihren Teil dazu beitrugen, dass auch der Boden in Dämmerlicht gehüllt wurde und alles in allem finster und unheimlich wirkte. "Das sind also die dämonischen Sümpfe...", begann Brax wenig erfreut, "Sieht ja nett hier aus." "Sie tragen ihren Namen nicht umsonst, Herr Brax.", antwortete James geheimnisvoll und etwas ängstlich zugleich. "Was ist denn so schlimm an ihnen?", wollte Sepp wissen, "Ich meine so außer den Gefahren, die ein Sumpf sowieso hat." "Nun Mylord hier lebte früher allerhand dunkles Volk. Zum Glück ist das schon lange her, aber ihre Anweseheit hat dieses Land für immer geprägt. Ihre schwarze Magie hat das Land vergiftet und zu einem dunklen Ort gemacht. Nie werdet Ihr hier die Sonne scheinen sehen, uns wird nur ein fahles Zwielicht am Tage gegönnt. Das Wasser und die Luft sind voll von Parasiten - mehr als Ihr je an einem anderen Ort sehen werdet. Doch als größtes Übel müssen die Sumpfschatten genannt werden: Böse, rauflustige und gewaltätige Kreaturen, welche den Sumpf beherrschen und als ihr Territorium ansehen." James machte eine kurze Pause - für sich und für seine beiden Zuhörer um das ganze etwas zu verdauen - dann fuhr er fort. "Sie überfallen liebend gern Reisende, welche sie übel zurichten und ausrauben. Es gibt auch gut belegte Fälle in denen sie ihre Opfer auch getötet haben oder den armen Unglücklichen zu einer Teilnahme an ihren, in regelmäßigen Abständen stattfindenden, Kampfturnieren zwangen - was im Endeffekt aber auf das gleiche hinauskam." "Puh...", machte Sepp - dem schon jezt ganz flau im Magen war - von all den dunklen Begebheiten überwältigt nur, "Klingt nicht gerade nach einem netten Spaziergang." "Ich weiß Mylord. Darum hatte ich Ursprünglich geplant die Sümpfe zu umgehen..." Der Hausdiener bekam einen wütenden Gesichtsaudruck. "...aber diese unverschämten Croollons haben uns über diesen Flußlauf direkt in die Sümpfe getrieben. Und da wir ja den See nicht mehr betreten können, haben wir keine Möglichkeit mehr den geplanten Wegn an der nördlichen Küste zu erreichen!" "Und das bedeuted?", hakte der Junge nach. "Das wir wegen der Croollons nun Leib und Leben an einem verfluchten Ort riskieren dürfen, an dem wir nicht sicher sein können, ob der nächste Schritt nicht der lezte ist.", antworte Brax anstelle des Hausdieners. "Wahrlich gut formuliert Herr Brax.", entgengete dieser, "Ihr habt den Kern meiner Aussage getroffen. Aber bevor wir 'Leib und Leben' riskieren muss ich darauf bestehen, dass ihr Zwei euch erst ordentlich ausruht. Wir sollten bei Kräften sein, wenn wir aufbrechen." "Aber wenn wir uns jetzt ausruhen...", wante Sepp besorgt ein, "...dann gehen wir ja erst am Abend los... Wenn es dunkel und noch gruseliger ist und da diese Sumpfschatten sind..." "Das macht keinen Unterschied Mylord.", beruhigte (falls man das so nennen kann...) der Hausdiener, "Die Sumpfschatten sind Tag wie Nacht aktiv. Bei Morgengrauen und Abendrot - es gibt keine sichere Stunde hier." "Das sind ja gute Neuigkeiten!", meinte Brax bissig, "Aber wenn es wirklich egal ist wann wir draufgehen, genemige ich mir noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf." Damit war alles für's erste gelklärt, weshalb nun auch Sepp sich in seine Decke hüllte und wenig später in einen tiefen Schlummer fiel. James sah sich derweil nach einem Abendessen um. Die Vorräte waren langsam aufgebraucht und eigentlich hatte er gehofft an der Küste ein paar Fische und Meeresfrüchte zu fangen, doch daraus wurde ja nichts mehr... Die Stunden verrannen ohne das sich etwas an der Helligkeit änderte. Der Himmel blieb in blau-graue Wolken, wie vor einem Gewitter, verhüllt und schon am frühen Nachmittag wurde es langsam sogar wieder finsterer. "Man kann ja schon fast von 'Glück' reden, dass wir nur die Sumpfschatten als Problem haben.", murmelte der Hausdiener, welcher bei diesem düsteren Anblick an längst vergangenes denken musste, beklommen. "Was dort früher alles noch gehaust hat... Brrr! Nicht auszudenken!" "James?" Die leicht verschlafen klingende Stimme von Sepp ließ den Gerufenen aus seinen Gedanken fahren. "Mylord? Ihr seid schon wach?!", fragte James verwundert, "Herr Brax schläft noch, wollt Ihr Euch nicht solange lieber auch noch ausruhen?" "Nicht nötig! Ich fühle mich jetzt schon wie neugeboren.", meinte der Junge, streckte sich zum Beweis ein wenig und sprang leichtfüßig auf und ab. "Ja so seht Ihr auch wieder aus Mylord.", bestätigte der Hausdiener froh als er den Jungen so energetisch sah, "Ihr habt wieder richtig Farbe im Gesicht und scheint mir so quicklebendig wie ein Fisch im Wasser!" Er machte eine kleine Pause bevor etwas verlegen anfragte. "Mylord, wäret ihr so freundlich mir beim Essen machen zu helfen?" "Kein Problem.", entgegnete der Junge voller Tatendrang, "Sag mir nur was ich tun muss." "Sehr schön! Vielen Dank Mylord!", freute sich der Hausdiener, "Wer weiß, vielleicht ist bis dahin auch schon Herr Brax wieder auf den Beinen." Viel essbares hatte dieser Scheideweg zwischen See und Sumpf für Menschen nicht zu bieten, doch unter der Anleitung von James blubberte wenig später ein grünes, breiähnliches Etwas in dem Kochtopf und verbreitete einen unerwartet guten Geruch. Wie erhofft riss dieser auch Brax aus seinem Schlaf und nach diesem kräfitgen Mahl waren sie nun aufbruchbereit. Inzwischen war es nun komplett finster geworden, doch ein unheimliches, fahles Licht, welches wie Nebel auf Augenhöhe schwebte, machte ein sehen dennoch möglich. Vorsichtig und mit einer Fackel bewaffnet ging James vorraus in diesen gruseligen Ort. Kaum waren sie etwas tiefer drinnen, empfing sie der Sumpf mit fast allem was er zu bieten hatte. Der Matsch schmatzte unter den Füßen, ein leises Wispern raunte durchs Geäst, Irrlichter oder andere Erscheinungen verschwanden so schnell wie sie auftauchten. Das Kreischen einer Schleiereule ließ sie zusammenfahren und vor allem eines nagte gehörig an ihrem Geduldsfaden: Stechmücken! In Scharen fielen sie über James, Brax und Sepp her - der Hausdiener hatte damit also nicht übertrieben - und alsbald waren sie völlig zerstochen. "Mistviecher!", schimpften Sepp und Brax, während sie nach den Plagegeistern schlugen. Dabei achtete der Junge einen Augenblick lang nicht auf den Weg, machte einen falschen Schritt... "Ahhh!" Um ein Haar wäre der Junge abgerutscht und im tiefen Schlamm gelandet, wenn ihn James nicht noch rechtzeitig am Arm gepackt hätte. "Da..danke James...", stotterte Sepp erschrocken. "Nichts zu danken Mylord.", winkte der Hausdiener ab, "Ich bitte Sie bloß, ein wenig Abstand zu halten. Der Weg ist tückisch und ich sinke nicht so leicht ein wie Ihr, wenn ich mich vertreten sollte." "Is.. ist gut." 4.2 Die Sache mit den Wächtern... Und weiter gingen sie schweigend und vorsichtig voran durch die Nacht. Alle Drei fühlten sich nicht wohl hier. Die dunklen Schatten und Lichter jagten ihnen Schauer über den Rücken. Und vor allem war da diese Einsamkeit. Insgeheim hoffte Sepp sogar, dass irgendwo aus dem nächsten Busch endlich ein Croollon sie angreifen würde - ein Kampf würde diese dunkle Stimmung ganz sicher zerreißen. Aber es blieb still... Dafür kam Sepp ein anderer Gedanke in den Sinn. "James? Wie viel hast du eigentlich von der Nomomatrex übersetzen können?" Der Hausdiener wante sich überrascht um. "Oh daran habe ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht! Danke Mylord für Ihren Wink." Er sah sich kurz um und meinte dann: "Am besten ich erzähle Euch meine Erkenntnisse unterwegs; ich möchte hier nicht allzulange verweilen." "Das glaube ich dir sofort!", entgengete Brax, welcher aus seine Augenwinkeln ein unirdische Augenpaar, dass aus einem Baumstamm blickte und sofort verschwand als es bemerkt wurde, sah. "Also...", begann James, während er den Weg prüfte und weiter ging, "Viel habe ich in der kurzen Zeit nicht übersetzten können, aber entgegen Maestro's Behauptung helfen uns diese Bruchstücke enorm weiter. Ihr wisst doch vielleicht, was der Krieger Mimosa mit einem Bruchstück der Macht getan hat?" "Er hat sie in vier seine perönlichen Gegenstände gebannt, gewissen Wächtern übergeben, welche sich dann ihrerseits mit diesen irgendwo auf Bosrebb versteck haben. Damit niemand in der Lage ist nur mit der Karte an die Macht zu gelangen.", antwortete Sepp und fügte rasch hinzu, "Das hat mir meine Oma mal vor langer Zeit gesagt - ich garantiere nicht dafür, dass das stimmt." "Oh doch, das ist richtig!", bestätigte der Hausdiener, "Es gab und gibt wirklich vier Wächter, welche über die sogenannten "Schlüsselelemente" wachen und irgendwo an verschiedenen Orten Bosrebb's versteckt hausen. Nun könnt Ihr Euch langsam sicherlich denken, worauf ich hinaus will, habe ich recht?" "Du weißt, wo sie sich verstecken?", riet Brax. "Ganz genau, Herr Brax! Auf der Nomomatrex sind ihre Standpunkte exakt verzeichnet. Allerdings...", ein Schatten fiel über sein Gesicht, "Konnte ich bei drei von den Vieren nur grob ihre Region ermitteln. Für mehr fehlte leider die Zeit." "Kopf hoch James! Das ist doch auch schon was.", ermunterte Sepp. "Und was ist mit dem Vierten? Hast du da gar nichts rauskriegen können?!", ereiferte sich Brax. "Doch, doch Herr Brax!", beruhigte der Hausdiener, "Nur ist der vierte Wächter seit langem kein großes Geheimnis - bis auf die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt ein Wächter ist." "Mach es nicht immer so spannend!", drängte der Hutkopf, "Bring es einfach mal auf den Punkt!" "Wie Ihr wünscht Herr Brax: Die Dracheninsel oder Kahn-a-Gon sind Euch Beiden doch sicherlich ein Begriff, oder?" "Der gehörnte Drache? Ein Wächter?!" Sepp war ziemlich verblüfft. "Wo er doch so ein brutales und gefühlskaltes Monster ist, das niemanden auf seine Insel lässt." "Nun er hat auch allen Grund dazu.", entgegnete James, "Und damit kommen wir wieder zum Aspekt der Sicherheit. Wie die Tatsache, dass die Nomomatrex in verschiedenen Sprachen verschlüsselt wurde, so wollte man auch bei den Schlüsselelementen sichergehen. Und was wirkt abschreckender und gefährlicher als ein riesiger, feuerspeiender Drache mit mächtigen Hörnern und Kiefern?" "Das stimmt allerdings...", lenkte der Junge ein und grübelte ein wenig, denn er hatte nicht viel Lust sich eines Tages mit diesem Monster auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Doch die Dracheninsel lag noch sehr weit entfernt und so tröstete sich Sepp mit den Worten die James in den Nebelwäldern gesprochen hatte: "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat!" "Und die anderen drei Wächter?", bohrte Brax weiter, "Willst du uns nicht sagen, wo man die jetzt finden kann?" "Gewiss doch, Herr Brax.", antwortete James und fuhr fort, "Je einer von ihnen versteckt sich im Tal der Ruhe, in der Teufelssonnenwüste und im Gebirge, welches in den Himmel wächst." "Aber wie wollen wir die dort finden, wenn wir nicht mal wissen wo wir suchen müssen?", erwiderte der Hutkopf skeptisch. "Ach, wenn wir nur gut genug schauen - wie beim der Tafel im See - werden wir sicherlich schon über sie stolpern.", meinte Sepp zuversichtlich. Wie auf's Stichwort geschah es dann gleich auch, dass der Junge, der während des Gespräches, entgegen James' Rat, neben diesem lief über etwas stolperte, das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Gesicht vorran im Matsch landete. Kategorie: Chronik Kategorie: Veloci